sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Fanon
This is the 94th episode of Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover. Plot For reasons yet to be revealed, Pirates attack the Blue Typhoon and King Joseph's working for them and is determined to kill Cosmo with his new leader: Captain Frightbeard. "More Coming Soon" Scurvy Cosmo Conspiracy (The scene starts on The Blue Typhoon) SpongeBob & Patrick: (Looking at the stars) Ooooh. Aaaaah. Chris: (Stretches) Hey Tails, don't you think it's time we took a break? Tails: Well... there seems to be a problem with the security system and I wanna find out why. But you can go. Fluttershy: Oh, but don't you want any help. Tails: Nah, I can handle it myself. Hopefully we'll all have plenty of time to rest up. Since there aren't any Metarex around, things should stay pretty quiet. Spiral: I hope your right, Tails. Tails: Me too. (Chris yawns, stretches, and heads to his room, unaware of two dark figures zipping by behind him. When Chris is out of sight, the figures eyes one of the doors - specifically, the door to Cosmo's room. The Seedrian is sleeping. they open the door. The shadows unmistakably belongs to King Joseph Koopa and Captain Frightbeard) Tails: Okay, that should work. Now I'll restart the system. (He presses a button. Suddenly an alarm goes off, bathing the ship in a red glow and startling everyone onboard) Red alert! Red Alert! We have intruders on board the ship! (Cosmo awakens to see Joseph & Frightbeard standing over her. The red glow stops as Frightbeard unseathes his sword) (The theme song plays) King Joseph: You traitor!! (Cosmo stares in shock and terror. Chris appears in the doorway and turns the light on.) Chris: Cosmo! Captain Frightbeard: Firstmate! Take care of him! (King Joseph shoots from his scepter at Chris, but Sonic and Jackson arrives and tackles him out of the way, Joseph continues to proceeds towards Cosmo, but the battered Sonic and Jackson stops him) Sonic: Hold it, Joseph... You mind tellin' us what this is all about? (King Joseph snaps his fingers, causing his Land Sharks wearing pirate bandanas to arrive) Land Shark Pirate #1: Sorry, captain's orders. (All the Pirate Land Sharks pile on Jackson and badly endlessly battered him until he was tored into pieces except for his head.) Jackson Piraka: (as Sonic catch him) I'd wish you haven't done that. But now you've gone & done it. (With multiple swift slashes from her dual Trishulas, River Piraka, fully enraged, destroy the Pirate Land Sharks, tearing them all into pieces until Joseph's only left.) River Piraka: (enraged at Joseph) JOSEPH!!! You better explain to me why your turning against us! Cause if you don't give us an explination... (her eyes glow red with rage for what he had done to Jackson) I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART!!! Jackson Piraka: (as the crossovers rushes over to help) (sweat drop) Sweet Mobius... SpongeBob: What's going on?! Jackson Piraka: Joseph's gone AWOL on us! Eddy: Doesnt he have the slightest idea that were targeting the Meterax? Zaktan: He must have a reason, but right now, he's gonna pay for what he's done! Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Grab him! (River & the Crossovers quickly Rush after Joseph while smashing & slashing & blasting at the oncoming Land Sharks, while getting Sonic & Jackson to safety) Rico Rahkshi: (arrive) What's with all the racket in here? We're trying to navigate...! (Notice the group handing Cosmo to me) The heck? Flain: Don't ask questions! Just run! (The Mixels mixed to their max forms to brawl against Joseph) Rico Rahkshi: (begins running Away, carrying Cosmo, while seeing Tails coming up to me) Tails: Cosmo, what happened? Cosmo: I woke up.... Joseph was there.... He said something strange to me.... (King Joseph was being piled on by the others, but explodes in a firey rage blowing everyone out of his way. Tails types in a lockdown code and runs down the hall with Rico & Cosmo. A door shuts between him, Joseph and Frightbeard. Unfortunetly, it is no obstacle for him, and he easily breaks it down and walks after the fleeing pair, The others were left injured on the floor) River Piraka: (pick herself back up, while bursting out of the Land Sharks in her own rage while taking the team to safety) JOSEPH!!! (Knuckles & Applejack are running down the hall) Knuckles: (On communicator) Sonic! Can you hear me! What's going on? Cream: (Over communicator) The Crossovers, Sonic & Chris got hurt in a fight with Joseph and a pirate named: Frightbeard! They'll be okay, but it'll take some time for them to recover. Applejack: (Over radio) Why were they fighting? Cream: It's really confusing. For some reason, Joseph is trying to attack Cosmo! Knuckles: So he is our enemy! (Amy and Princess Celestia cut in front of Cream) Amy: (Over communicator) Don't even think of going after Joseph! Princess Celestia: Amy is right. Find Tails and Cosmo and make sure they're safe! That's an order! Knuckles: I know what I'm doing! Nobody'll be safe on this ship 'til we stop Joseph and this Frightbeard guy! (The Phantom Tide is seen firing its cannons at the Blue Typhoon while more pirates and Land Sharks were boarding the ship.) Pinkie Pie: (Firing her Party Cannon at the incoming enemies) The pirates are closing in! Patrick: I think we have a few minutes before they get here. Jet Vac: Oh, for crying out loud. (Turns the binoculars around) Patrick: AAH! THEY'RE RIGHT ON TOP OF US!!! (The Crossovers continues blasting at the oncoming pirate enemies the best they can, despite River's rage against Joseph's rage) (King Joseph breaks down another door, he and Frightbeard scan the doors before Joseph pulls out his cellular device) Device: Accessing ship's internal sensors. Three heat signals detected. Stand by for visual. (They see the heat signature of Tails as he works on a computer in another hall. Cosmo & Rico is with him) Cosmo: What are you doing, Tails? Tails: If Joseph and that pirate captain has access to our computer, they could use the internal sensors to track us. I have to block them from accessing the data. (With one button, Tails shuts down the heat source search) Tails: That should do it. (Joseph's screen goes black) Captain Frightbeard: What?! Get that to work, NOW! King Joseph: Yes, captain. Tails: I think it worked. (King Joseph tries another option on his device) Device: Bypass code Six-Delta-Three. (The surveillance camera turn on Tails, Cosmo and Rico) Tails: No way! They got through! (Captain Frightbeard and Joseph run down the hall as Rico, Tails and Cosmo break into a run, the security doors close behind them) (King Joseph is surprised to'' ''see that the surveillance screens are empty. No one is to be seen. This angers Frightbeard, suddenly, Knuckles punches through the wall with Applejack) Knuckles: Joseph! Pick on somebody your own size! Captain Frightbeard: (Smirks with Joseph) Firstmate, continue your killing rampage. I'll handle these landlubbers. (In the air ducts) Cosmo: Why is King Joseph against me? Rico Rahkshi: That's what we want to know! He could've just asked that first before going on a rampage & putting most of the team out of commission! Why can't things be that simple anymore?! Tails: It's even possible that Joseph and the pirates are working for the Metarex Cosmo: The Metarex?! Tails: Anyway, it doesn't matter who gave them the orders. Either way, Joseph sn't gonna give up until he finishes what he started. But I don't want you to worry, Cosmo. I promise everything will be okay. Because if Joseph tries to hurt you... he'll have to get past me first! Cosmo: Thank you... (Captain Frightbeard rains cannonballs from his captain's hat cannon at Knuckles & Applejack as they towards him. Knuckles tries to land a punch on Captain Frightbeard, but somehow teleports behind Applejack and cuts a pipe, creating a mist that blinds Knuckles and Applejack. This is Frightbeard's opportunity to escape) Captain Frightbeard: Farewell, ye lazy bilge rats! (Laughs) Knuckles: Come back here! (There is another figure behind him and Applejack, They are shocked to see that it's Rouge) Applejack: What in tarnation. Rouge?! Rouge: Are all redheads as temperamental as you? (In the hangar) Tails: You'll be safe once we get away on the X-Tornado. (types his idenitiy into the touchscreen) Prepare for takeoff! Hold on, Cosmo! (The catapult system is engaged) Tails: Everything will be okay. (Suddenly an explosion ensues in front of them. King Joseph & Captain Frightbeard emerges from the smoke) King Joseph: Hand that girl over now. I don't wanna kill you, Tails, but I will if I have to. Tails: Cosmo never did anything to harm you! Why are you after her anyway? King Joseph: I'm not telling you why. If I did, you all will hate me forever! (darkly) Now stand aside or you WILL be sorry. Tails: Forget it, Joseph! I won't let you hurt Cosmo! King Joseph: (Angrily roars and breathes fire) The more you refuse, the more angry I get!!! Captain Frightbeard: And ye won't like him when he's angry. (Chuckles) (Cosmo cowards behind Tails' seat) King Joseph: This is your last chance, Tails. Give up now or I'll soak the walls with your blood!!! Rico Rahkshi: (stops the confrontation, while enraged himself) (screams at the top of his lungs, with a scary Kraata shown in his head, that spooks King Joseph & Frightbeard) EVERYONE, TIME OUT! (Closes his head, while seeing Shadow as well) I wasn't going to do this, but you left me no choice but to scare the pants out of you with my Kraata to make you stop! Now Joseph, you were already hated for injuring our team members! All we want to know is the truth why you went beserk! Why in the world would you rampage everyone & everything in the Blue Typhoon, just to kill Cosmo?! "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes